Closet
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. The Cullen teens are eager to get their brother and best friend together. It takes a fun game to make them see. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **Here's the next update, I hope you like it.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

"Hey Bella, just play the game. It will be fun. I promise."

"You know I hate your version of truth or dare Alice. It always ends badly. Remember Emmett got arrested last time."

"That was just a bit of innocent fun. Please, please, please. For me."

I looked up at her from my spot on her bed. She had her hands together at the side of her face, her puppy dog eyes beating down on me. Sighing, I climbed of the bed.

"Fine. But as soon as it starts getting dangerous, I'm leaving."

"It won't. Not this time. I can't afford to be grounded this time."

I followed her down the stairs into the living room where all our friends were. Edward gave me a small smile and patted the spot beside him. I'd had a crush on my best friend for the last five years. He would never know though. He would never like me the same way back. I didn't want to lose my friendship with him just to tell him the truth. But that didn't stop us being best friends.

Looking around the room, I grew annoyed that Rosalie's friends Tanya and Lauren were here. They weren't the closest of friends but all three were seniors and on the cheer squad. I don't care that they're friends with Rose, but they both throw themselves at Edward even though he's a junior. My only comfort was the fact that Edward never showed any interest in them. He'd never shown interest in anyone as a matter of fact.

"Right. So here are the rules. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on can choose truth or dare. Once they have completed the dare or answered the question they then get to spin the bottle. It all has to be completely legal and no sex or nudity allowed. And if you are unable to complete your task, the person who span the bottle gets to decide what you wear and look like for school on Monday. Emmett you can go first."

We were all sat in a circle. It was me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Lauren, Tanya, Rose, Emmett and then back to me. I always ended up between Emmett and Edward. I didn't know why.

The bottle spun and landed on Jasper. This could be cruel. The three Cullen boys always had this rivalry between them which often resulted in more outrageous dares as the game progresses.

"I dare you to…"

"Hold on a minute Emmett. I haven't picked dare yet."

"Whatever, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna start with a truth. Let's just warm the game up a bit."

Emmett's shoulders fell. He hated it when people picked truth.

"You have to tell everyone here, what really happened the first time you tried to pop Alice's cherry."

Alice and Jasper both blushed deep red. I didn't know whether I wanted to hear this story or not. I'm not one for vulgar language or anything like that. But for Emmett to ask the question must mean it's good.

"Don't you dare tell them anything Jasper."

"I have to. I'm not going to let Emmett dress me up for school."

They looked at each other for a moment before Jasper hung his head.

"We were in one of the closets at school. Alice wanted to have sex and I didn't particularly want to at that point. I gave into her though. I couldn't get Alice's pants off her and we'd fallen out of the closet. Emmett walked by and started laughing at us. It turned out Alice had accidently knocked a tin of paint off a shelf when we fell."

"Wait. That was why you had orange paint in your hair?"

"Yeah."

We all burst out in laughter. I remembered that week. Jasper and Alice had a dull orange colour of paint all over their hair all week. It was so funny. Especially because Alice had bought a whole new wardrobe to match her hair.

Once we'd calmed down, Jasper was quick to spin the bottle. The game continued on for a while. I was having a good time. The bottle had only landed on me once. The dare Rose had given me wasn't so bad. She picked out some of Edward's clothes and made me wear them for the rest of the day. Lauren and Tanya weren't too happy about that but I was. I was surrounded by Edward's scent and felt closer to him than I had ever before.

I was sat closer to Edward, his hand on my knee. His thumb ran around in circles. It was comforting but I was getting a little warm down below. I was getting tired and hungry as it was coming up to half eight. But the game wasn't finished. The others were still enjoying themselves.

Alice spun the bottle and it landed on me. An evil grin took over her face as she looked round at her brothers and sister. I gulped and curled away from her.

"Truth or _dare_ Bella."

Whenever she emphasised one of the words, I knew to be scared. But I wouldn't go against what she wanted; she'd always make it worse for me.

"I guess I'll go for dare."

She clapped her hands together and squealed. Oh dear.

"I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with Edward."

My mouth dropped open and my nose and cheeks went pink. This was so embarrassing. Why would Alice do this to me? She can't know about my feelings for Edward, can she? I've never said anything to anyone.

Edward himself had frozen beside me. He took his hand off my knee and couldn't look at me. No one had said anything, everyone looking between the two of us.

"You don't have to do anything. You just have to sit in the closet together."

"I'll do it if you want to Bella. I don't mind."

Nodding my head, I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. Edward climbed to his feet and took my hand. He pulled me up the stairs with Alice and Rose following behind us. Edward sat against the wall in the small cleaning closet on the second floor. I sat across from him, my knees touching his.

"We're not going to look the door but we'll know if you leave. In seven minutes we'll come back to let you out."

"Sure."

They closed the door and we were both left in the pitch black. Neither Edward nor I spoke, only the sound of our light breathing could be heard. I felt something ghost over my knee and jumped in fright.

"Sorry Bella."

It was only Edward's hand. The time ticked by and what felt like hours must have only been a minute or so. There was no sign of the other's coming back. This wasn't so bad though. Was it? When Alice had first suggested it, I thought I'd have to do something I really wanted to do but knew I couldn't. I just have to sit here with Edward for seven minutes. I can't be much longer. Can it?

Eternity seemed to pass before Edward moved. His hand touched to mine and held it between us. This one little action made the silence very awkward. I don't know what it was about the action. But this had never happened between us before.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

He didn't say anything after that. There was a long awkward pause.

"Can I say something?"

"It's not like we're talking about anything else."

Again, he didn't say anything. But the gap between us closed off as he leaned forward. His fingers ran along my cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. He was close enough for me to see his face but I didn't know what he was doing.

"Just stay still."

I didn't move. But he was getting closer and closer to me. Was he going to kiss me? Why would he kiss me? He's never shown that kind of interest in me before. He would never want me, would he?

Two soft, perfect lips touched to mine. They weren't there long. But then they were back. I let out a sharp breath and raised my hand. My fingers twitched in mid-air before running around his smooth neck. Kissing him back, I heard a small sigh of relief come from his throat. His lips moulded to mine in perfection, like they were made for each other's.

When he pulled back, his forehead rested to mine. I tangled my fingers into the hair on the back of his neck and breathed heavily. I can't believe he kissed me. I wanted time to digest this moment but I couldn't. I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his. He grinned against my lips before moving them with mine.

Uncrossing my legs from underneath me, I stretched them out in front of me. He was kneeling between my legs. Both my hands were wound into his hair. One of his hands was cupping my jaw, his other under his shirt I was wearing and on my hip. I moaned against his lips. They were so gentle but dominated mine. He pulled the shirt up my body until he had to pull his lips back from mine and throw it away.

As I wasn't allowed to wear any of my own clothes thanks to Rosalie's dare, I didn't have my bra on. Edward didn't seem to mind because he stared down at my body. His shoulders were heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Pulling me off the wall, my back was pressed into the carpeted flooring, my knees bent right up because of the lack of space. Edward's hands hooked under my thighs and lifted my legs. My feet rested against the wall behind him; he was nestled between my legs.

His hands came up to my breasts and palmed the softly at first. Moaning loudly, I dragged his head back down to mine. We kissed more passionately this time. My burning desire for him was over-whelming. Something hard was pressed into my thigh and it made me moan harder. I wanted him somewhere else. Somewhere so much more personal.

Bucking my hips up, his lips broke from mine. His head dropped between us and looked down at my hips continuing to buck upwards. He raised his head and lowered his crotch to my core. Grinding into me, we both cried out together.

"I want you… so much right now."

He brought his lips back to mine and forced my lips apart with his tongue. We'd gotten so far and only my shirt had been taken off. Pushing against his chest, he pulled back groaning. When my fingers worked frantically to get his shirt off, he chuckled and crashed his lips back to mine. I couldn't focus on anything but his lips and hips. Thankfully he seemed to get the idea as he undid the rest of his shirt himself. As soon as it was off his shoulders, my hands were roaming his chest.

I wrapped my legs around his hips so that my core didn't move from his crotch. We both threw our heads back before crying in pleasure. I clawed at his back and pressed my body flesh against his. He sought my lips out again, commanding them to kiss him back.

Light flew across us and both our heads whipped round to see Alice and Rose standing above us. The sudden change in lighting hurt my eyes causing me to squint. I blushed bright red and buried my face in the crook of Edward's neck. He sat us both upright, our chests tightly pressed together. I was completely mortified.

"Looks like our plan worked after all. Your seven minutes is up. You two kids have fun. We'll kick Tanya and Lauren out, then we're all heading to the movies. No one will be home till after midnight."

Oh god. They knew. They were even telling us to go ahead and have sex. This is so embarrassing. I hope that Charlie doesn't find out. This sort of stuff travels fast in a small town.

My two friends left the door open and walked away. Once we'd heard them go down the stairs, I pecked out from Edward's chest. Looking up at him, we both chuckled before bursting out in laughter. I cupped both his cheeks and pressed my lips to his a couple of times.

Standing up, I took his hand and pulled him in the direction of his bedroom. He stumbled after me, something he didn't normally do. Seeing as no one else would be home for the night, I didn't lock his bedroom door but pushed him up against it. He lifted me around my waist and bucked his hips against me.

"You're sisters are conniving little devils sometimes."

"But they're family. And they're the reason I'm going to get you tonight."

"What if I don't want to give myself over to you? What are you going to do then?"

"I'll give myself to you then. You may do whatever you please with me Bella."

"But what if I want you to have your way?"

"Then I'll take it."

He bit on my bottom lip and walked me backwards to his king sized bed. Lowering me to it, he combed his fingers through my hair and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Just so you know Bella. I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"Me too. Please. I want you Edward. I need you."

"And so you will have me."

He brought his lips to mine and kissed me lovingly. We didn't waste time in removing the remaining articles of clothing from each other. Both of us were desperate to be united in the one way we had desired the other. But he wanted to check. He wanted me to be certain. Hovering above me, his teeth nibbled on my earlobe.

"Are you certain Bella? Is this what you want?"

"Yes… Please Edward… I want you."

He began to move away from me, reaching to the little cabinet beside his bed. Taking his hand, I pecked each of his fingertips.

"Don't you even think about using a condom."

"You're not getting pregnant Bella."

"That's not what I meant."

Running my fingers up and down his chest, he groaned and his nine inch length hardened even more.

"I want to feel you filling me. I want a part of you inside me."

He placed his forehead to mine and ran his length alone my centre.

"That is the most sexy thing I've ever heard."

"And I am protected. I'm ready for this… ready for you Edward. I only ever want you."

I rocked my hips against his, begging for more. He didn't disappoint. With a tight hold on my hips, he pushed up into me until he reached my unbroken barrier. This is what I'd dreamed of. I'd always dreamed about the ways Edward would take my virginity but never thought he would.

He sheathed into me causing me to cry out in pain. My toes curled into the sheets and I arched my spine up. Edward peppered my chest with kisses and ran circles with his thumbs on my hips. I stroked his shoulder blades calming myself down.

Leaning forwards, I placed my lips to his shoulder and shifted my hips against his. He looked up at me, looking for reassurance. I nodded vigorously. With that, he started moving inside me. My head hung back, my fingers clutching at his back, my toes curled into the bed sheets. He moved slowly at first, testing my reaction. Every time I moaned or groaned in delight, he'd move faster and harder.

All nine inches of him slid in and out of me. His hands stayed on my hips, holding me to the bed. But his lips kissed up and down my throat before his lips came to mine. We were both moaning loudly. I could feel my release coming but didn't want it this to end. I'd never felt anything like this before.

I couldn't hold on any longer. My head buried into the bed and I came all over him. He continued to move in me but not for long as he spilled into me. Resting his forehead to mine, he pulled from me and collapsed to the bed. I curled into his side, my head resting against his shoulder. His arm wound around my waist, his fingers trailing up and down my spine.

"Seeing as we're home alone, do you want to do something with me Bella?"

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we Christian my piano?"

Giggling, I rolled away from him and ran down the stairs. I closed the piano top and climbed onto it. When Edward descended the last step, I slowly opened my legs to him. His reaction was perfect. His eye glazed over and he stopped in his tracks. His cock became increasingly hard.

I beckoned him over to me. Stumbling over to me, he stood between my legs. His nose ran along my collarbone as his breath fanned over my body. Running my hand up his chest, I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He pushed my hips backwards and jumped onto the piano top between my legs. I was lain back against the cold top, him hovering over me. His fingers pulled my legs up around his waist and he pushed deep into me.

My hands reached out in front of me to take hold of his neck. He leaned down close to me and brought his lips to mine. I bucked my hips up against his in time with each of his thrusts. Groaning against my lips, he ran his hands down my body to my mound. His middle finger touched to my clit resulting in me breaking the kiss and crying in pleasure. Edward loved this reaction as he started running his finger in circles. My eyes rolled back in my head before I milked his cock. This tipped him over the edge, his cum fussing with mine.

He tried to pull out of me, but I held him still. I didn't want this connection to break; not yet. Holding me to him, he peppered my neck with light kisses.

"I'm never going to be able to look at your piano the same way again."

"I rather like it. I've got the most precious, beautiful girl in my arms on top of my beautiful piano. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"What about now?"

I pushed at his shoulder until he rolled over so I was on top of him. Sitting up, he groaned loudly and followed my body. His lips fought mine but let me dominate him. I rotated my hips on his and sucked in a deep breath. From this angle, I couldn't fit all of him inside me but the base of his cock rubbed my clit. My lips dropped from his and I threw my head back in ecstasy.

"Oh God."

"It's not God. It's Edward."

Screaming, he rode out my orgasm. My mind was clouded, I couldn't think straight. The Earth shattered around us as I came again. Crying Edward's name. He grunted and thrust up into me before releasing into me. I collapsed against his chest, trying to catch my breath. Looking up at him, I grinned.

"Go to the movies with me tomorrow."

"On a date?"

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and pressed his lips to mine.

"Why not?"

"Well, I was hoping to have some different plans tomorrow."

"What like?"

"You and me… Alone…"

Pecking his lips, I trailed my fingers along his shoulder.

"My Dad's going to be at work all day. You could come over."

"My, my, I never thought you'd be that sort of a girlfriend Bella."

Freezing, I shyly smiled up at him.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

He sat us both up, his arms around my waist.

"Of course I want you to be my girlfriend Bella. I really like you and I want to be able to take you out on dates and give you flowers at school and shower you with love and affection. I want everyone to know that we are both taken and that you are mine."

"And what if I don't want to be your girlfriend?"

His face dropped and he lifted me off him. Turning away from me, he hung his legs off the edge of piano top. The hurt on his face was so evident.

"I'm joking Edward. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. On one condition though."

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I felt him relax instantly.

"You're so mean sometimes Bella."

"But you love me."

"Yes I do."

He brought his lips to mine for a short kiss but ended up starting a passionate make out session. Picking me up, he carried me over to the couch and lay me underneath him.

"What is your one condition?"

"I don't want anything between us to change. No awkward silences, no fights about spending time with other people. Just you and me, same as always."

His lips tickled my neck whilst he brought himself to my centre. I threw my hips down onto him but he pulled away.

"I'll do anything as long as I get to be with you."

Delving deep into my core, he crashed his lips to mine. His hands palmed my breasts, my fingernails clawing at his back. I wanted him closer, I needed more of him. Holding onto his cheek, I parted my lips from his, breathing heavily on his face.

"More… I need more."

Now that he knew what I wanted, he dominated my lips and his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. One of his hands left my chest and held the arm of the couch above my head. He pounded into my core harder than he had before. It felt like I was in heaven. Everything was perfect. I threw my head back and screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I felt Edward kissing every inch of my skin, his fingers pressing my sensitive body.

A wild grin took over my face as I chuckled in ecstasy. Edward brought his lips back to mine and sucked on my bottom lips. He combed his fingers through my hair, loving every bit of me. I wanted to stay here forever, I never wanted to move. But my stomach thought it would be funny to rumble in hunger.

"I'll order a pizza. Go put a robe on."

He pecked my lips a couple more times before climbing off me. I really wanted to pull him back but knew we had to stop for a bit. Our eternity was just starting. Running up the stairs, I grabbed the cotton robe from Alice's bathroom that I use every time I come round. Tying the band around my waist, I returned back downstairs to find the fireplace lit and the lights turned off. I sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and sighed in wonder.

Edward came into the room with his boxers on and sat beside me. Leaning back against the couch, he put his arm around my shoulder. I curled into his side and combed my fingers through his messy hair. He gave me one of my favourite crooked smiles before pecking my lips gently.

"I love you Bella."

"And I love you Edward. So much."

He lay me down, kneeling between my legs. His bulge rested against my core and I whimpered.

"I need you."

"I know. You're so wet."

I tangled my fingers into his hair as he started to lay open mouthed kisses to my throat. He bucked his hips up against mine making us both groan in need. I never thought I would be one of those girls. But I guess I am. My body just calls out to Edward's.

"I can still hear you screaming your release. You have no idea what that did to me."

Thrusting my hips up to his, both our breaths were rough as we tried to get the pleasure we wanted.

"I think I can guess."

I groaned as my heat was becoming so unbearable that it was almost painful. All of a sudden, Edward was buried deep inside me. He didn't hold still long, only giving me a little time to adjust to his wide cock. But then he was beating into me. My mouth was wide open, trying to breath. His lips sucked on my neck, his teeth nibbling my skin every now and then.

Both his large hands held the back of my thighs and pulled my legs up with every push into me so that he could reach my very depths. I was filled to the hilt every time he entered me. Gripping at his shoulders, I brought my hips to meet his. His name was falling from my lips every few seconds. My need for release was growing.

"Edward… I can't… hold on… please."

"Cum Bella. And scream…"

Dropping my head to the couch, my back arched off it and I fell apart. My orgasm lasted longer than I thought possible. Edward's orgasm had ended but continued to move in me to ride out my orgasm. When it finally ended, he pulled out of me and lay beside me. I was still arched off the couch and completely dazed. It seemed Edward was too. He wasn't moving beside me. My fingers twitched against his chest as I panted for air.

"That was…"

"…amazing."

"Definitely."

I pressed my lips to his chiselled chest and ran my foot along his calf. His arms slowly wound around my waist that was still of the couch. He pulled me tight against his chest.

"Why does it feel as if we are on a honeymoon?"

"Maybe because that's what you wish this was."

"You're right. I wish this was our honeymoon. I'd then get you forever and no one else would have any chance of stealing you from me."

"So why don't we get married then?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers along my spine. When he noticed I wasn't laughing, his brow creased and he stared down at me.

"You were serious."

"I mean… obviously we don't have to if you don't want to. I just… I guess I just thought that you are the one for me. I know what I feel and I'll never feel this for anyone else. People say that they should wait to marry when the time is right. I've learnt from my parents that the time will never be right. We'll be seniors next year and then going to College. We've already agreed that we will go to the same college so I know that I won't lose you. Why not start a life that we know we'll end up living in ten years' time? Together."

He was confused and conflicted. I didn't want him to be upset by what I'd said. Trailing my fingers around his tight pecks, I placed my lips to the middle of his chest.

"I'm not looking for an answer now Edward. That's not what this is to me. If you wake up in the morning and decide that this new relationship isn't for you. Then we'll go back to what we were. But for tonight. Give me this. This is all I'd ever asked of you."

"Bella, I'm not going to dump you in the morning. I want a relationship with you. How deep that goes, you just need to give me time to think about that."

"Take as long as you need. Just, come here."

Guiding his chin down, I brought my lips to his. I climbed onto his lap, my core rubbing against his straining length. Just as I was ready for another round, the doorbell rang. The pizza man must be here.

I could see Edward was in no state to answer the door so slid off him. Securing my robe around my body, I lifted the money from the hall table and opened the front door. The young boy could see that I was rather occupied so took his money and left quickly. I returned straight to the living room where Edward hadn't moved.

Sitting beside him, I ran my fingers through his hair. He cupped the back of my hand and brought it to his lips. Each of my fingertips got a peck of a kiss.

"As much as I want you right now, I'm starving hungry."

"I'll have you again tonight Bella. But you're right. Let's eat."

He sat up and grabbed his boxers. We both curled up together and nibbled at the pizza he'd bought. After a little chatting about nothing in particular, we calmed down, collecting our thoughts. Edward had taken the empty pizza box into the kitchen to get us some drinks. I sat on the edge of the couch, admiring the flicker of the fire. A soft, warm body moulded into my side and two perfect lips placed delicately to my shoulder. I let a long breath out.

"Are you okay Bella?"

Tilting my head round to him, I pecked his lips tantalizingly.

"Better than okay."

I wound my fingers into his hair and pulled it gently. His fingers were sprawled across my chest, teasing the robe off my body. It fell from my shoulders and I was bare for Edward. His nose pressed under my jaw as he sucked on my sensitive skin. One of his hands ghosted over my breast almost as if he never touched it. I made a gurgling sound, needing more from him. He lifted my leg closest to him and pulled it around his hip so that I was facing him. Hooking his arm around my waist, he closed the gap between the two of us. I was sat on his lips, his cock laying against my slit.

My head fell onto his shoulder, kissing the crook of his neck. His head mimicked mine as he lifted me and brought me down on his hard erection. Cupping my butt cheek, he rolled me on top of him resulting in us both being puddles of moans. As I wasn't moving up and down on him but rocking, my clit and g-spot was getting the full pleasurable experience. Edward seemed to figure this out as he smiled against my skin and palmed my butt more roughly.

Biting into his neck, I groaned as I milked him. My release stimulated his own and he filled me with his warmth. He immediately began lifting and dropping me onto him, spearing my sweet spot every time. I scraped at the back of Edward's head, using my leg to help fall onto his long, wide cock with as much force as I could manage. He dropped his hand from my butt and grabbed my breast. Squeezing it, he brought it to his mouth. I tensed as he bit and sucked my nipple before relaxing on top of him.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I came. My cum seeped from me quickly and dripped onto the couch. I was thrown back onto the couch, Edward hovering over me. He clutched at the arm of the couch above my head and ploughed into me. I could feel him shaking, desperate for his release. Lifting my legs, I wrapped them tightly around his hips. I cried out again but this time he came with me.

He breathed over my face, catching his breast as he pulled out of me. I dropped my legs from around him, but made sure he stayed in between my knees. Combing through my hair, I grinned up at him. He looked so sexy sitting above me.

"We've missed out on so much. If I knew sex could be this great, I would have made a move sooner."

"There's nothing we can do about that now. Let's just live in the here and now because we are here now. I'm not going anywhere Edward. Not yet at least."

Cupping his cheek, I led his lips down to mine. I shifted us both onto our sides and hooked one leg over his hip. He groaned into my mouth, his tongue battling mine. As I ran my hand up his spine, he shivered against me. One of his hands grasped my butt before he pushed up into me. We lay on our sides, bucking our hips in time with each other's. There was less lust this time, more love. I moaned against him, our cum mixing together inside of me.

"I'm so glad we don't need condoms."

"Fuck Bella, you have no idea."

Edward never cursed. He was completely against it but he just did. I'm learning more about him every minute. I like it. To know that Edward is still growing and finding himself, that's all I want. He's his own person and for him to let me be a part of his life, I'm so happy.

Lying down, I turned over so that my back was pressed against his chest. He wound one arm around my neck underneath me and the other tangled around my leg. Leaning over me, he delved his lips into the crook of my neck. I smiled lazily, exhaustion taking over me. When I yawned loudly, he sighed into my ear.

"Just one more. Please Bella. You know you want to."

He was right. I did want to keep going. I did want more of him. I'm so tired though. But then he hooked my leg back over his hip and rubbed himself along my core. I groaned quietly only to have him hum into my neck.

"One more time. We have all day tomorrow."

With that, he pushed up into me. From behind he could hit my g-spot every time. I tilted my head up and caught his lips with mine. He tangled our fingers together in front of my chest. Every one of his movements was slow and loving. He rocked into me calmly, he kissed me softly, he touched me gently. If anything, all his actions were like a lullaby; soothing me to sleep.

Moaning into his lips, I contracted against him and fell into oblivion. He calmed me down, stroking my flat stomach. I closed my eyes and rested my head into the couch cushions. Edward moulded into me perfectly, cuddling me tightly. He hummed a soft melody in my ear as I fell asleep.


End file.
